This invention relates to seismic exploration and, more particularly, to the production of seismograms having enhanced reflections from a subsurface formation of interest.
A typical seismic source which is used in marine exploration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,085 to George B. Loper. Arrays of air guns, such as shown in this patent, can be towed behind the exploration vessel. The vessel also tows an array of hydrophones which detects energy from the sources after reflection from the subsurface formations. The detected reflected energy is recorded as seismograms. A typical field recording system is the Texas Instruments Model DFS IV Digital Field Recorder.
Often, the geophysicist is particularly interested in a dipping subsurface formation. It would be desirable to obtain seismograms with enhanced reflections from this dipping formation.